When your voice becomes soundless, let your actions speak
by uzumaki rakku
Summary: When Madara's chakra chains grabbed hold of the nine bijuu, Kakashi felt a terrible premonition. And with a touch of déjà vu, he knew what he was going to do. But through it all he said nothing - for there was no need for words anymore, not when he was about to fulfil his promise with the permanence of action... [Possible midquel between Intention and Sleep.]


**Nope, not at all auspicious. /bricked**

**But this idea has been driving me crazy for ages and the suspense of recent Naruto chapters is killing me... I really really fear that Kakashi and Obito will each revive one person and GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KISHI YOU CAN'T DO THIS QAQQQQ WASN'T KILLING KAKASHI ONCE BAD ENOUGH ALREADY?! OTL**

**I just have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen next. Hence this fic. Also, I shouldn't listen to Soundless Voice on loop while writing fic because THE FIC ENDS UP EXTREMELY... OTL**

**ALMOST EVERYTHING I WRITE IS ROMANGST. T_T**

**Had a lot of problems with writing this fic – it was insanely difficult to start on, insanely difficult to finish, and BLOODY FRUSTRATING TO EDIT because I kept feeling really dissatisfied with the drafts. /headdesk**

**My perfectionism is going to kill me some day, I swear.**

**Anyway. Happy(?) Chinese New Year / Lunar New Year...? XD**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>When Madara's chakra chains grabbed hold of the nine bijuu, Kakashi felt a terrible premonition.<p>

In that moment of distraction Black Zetsu almost managed to escape, but both himself and Minato responded instantly and the three of them were once more at a stalemate. Kakashi could clearly sense the killing intent in his sensei's chakra, and even though he felt the same frustration at being unable to help Naruto, there was something else...

A strange yet familiar sense of calm, pulling him towards the certainty of a decision he had made long ago.

And then, with a touch of déjà vu, he _knew._

Kakashi withdrew his kunai from Obito's neck and stood, eyes fixed upon the battle in the distance. He felt Minato's gaze turn to him, and smiled.

_You don't have to worry, _was what he wanted to say. _I'll protect him._

But then he decided that such words were unnecessary, for he already knew what he was going to do and how it was all going to end. To say any more would only be redundant.

Kakashi pulled upon his remaining chakra and vanished, trailing sparks and silent promises in his wake.

.

_When your words become soundless, let your actions speak._

.

He saw the others falter, their chakra cloaks dissipating as the Kyuubi's golden shroud was ripped away.

_I will never give up, _Naruto's voice echoed within his mind, and he shook his head.

_You always push yourself too hard,_ he replied silently, even as he increased his pace in order to get there in time.

_I promised myself that I would always keep moving forward to meet you – to see you, to hear your voice, to catch you when you fall._

_But this... will be the last time._

He reached Naruto just as the Kazekage's sand rose up to support them, and caught the falling boy against his chest. It was the same as and yet also opposite of the last time, when he had found Naruto exhausted and on the verge of collapse outside their destroyed village. He had been worried back then, but the warmth against his back and Naruto's relieved utterance of his name had assured him that the boy was alright.

Now he felt so eerily cold it was terrifying, and even as Kakashi pressed the almost-lifeless body closer to himself he could hardly feel a heartbeat.

Kakashi turned, and met Gaara's worried eyes with his own calm, determined gaze. He said nothing – and once again there was no need for words, because the former jinchuuriki understood better than anyone else what his intention was. Within seconds they were transported away from the battlefield, shielded by a wall of swirling sand.

He let himself sink to his knees so that Naruto could be laid on the ground. They were safe for the moment, yet his hands lingered upon the torn orange jacket he had grown too used to seeing. Naruto rarely looked so weakened, so vulnerable...

Kakashi sighed at his own foolishness, but allowed himself that one last luxury even as he prepared for the last jutsu he would ever use. He would fulfil what he had declared to Obito only moments ago, prove true his words with the permanence of action, and there was only one thing that pained him.

Just one.

He had hoped that somehow he would be able to stay a little longer. To stay by Naruto's side, to help him walk the difficult path he had chosen, if only for a little longer...

It was nothing more than a foolish fancy.

He almost wanted to say something, to break the silence he had fallen into since the moment he'd decided his own fate, but his voice made no sound. And he told himself that was fine, because it didn't matter whether he left any words behind as long as he did what he had promised to do.

Kakashi tried to smile, but didn't know if it worked. (He wondered if Naruto would call him a liar.)

_I will always, always protect you, but this is as far as I'll go..._

_It's enough, for me. To get to where you are... is all I have ever needed._

And yet, he suddenly realised that there was so much he had never given voice to, and he would never have the chance—

"Sen... sei..." Naruto whispered, straining to look at him.

Kakashi brushed his fingers over the young man's eyelids, gently coaxing them to close.

"Go to sleep, Naruto," he murmured. "I'll wake you up, later."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_**Sleep **_**could be taken as a possible sequel (never mind the fact that I wrote it first). If you'd like, I could post an alternative version of it as the actual sequel to this so things don't get so depressing...? Er, leave me a note if you'd like that. XD**

**I'll try to post something a little happier for tomorrow, since it's going to be Chinese New Year and all. But that makes me think of tangerines which immediately links my brain to barspoon's fic and... XDDDDDDDDD**

**Any prompts? I'm trying to think of something to write a short-but-happy ficlet for...**

**Alternatively, I could post part of the Hokage!Kakashi and ANBU!Naruto fic I've been working on since forever. (Please don't ask what happened to _Regret, _it's kind of REALLY STUCK at the moment. QAQ)**


End file.
